Littlest Things
by susyakane
Summary: ¿AKANE SUEÑA CON ALGUIEN Q NO ES RANMA ? ¿QUE HARA RANMA AL RESPECTO?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Este es mi primer Fic. Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo 1**

Debido a que el día anterior Ranma y Akane fueron sorprendidos por la lluvia mientras regresaban a su casa de la escuela, Akane tenia un pequeño resfriado , que se fue complicando con algo de fiebre por lo que la familia llamo al al Dr. Tofu quien le ordeno guardar reposo.

Kasumi como buena hermana, era quien cuidaba a Akane, pero ya iba ser el momento de preparar la cena por lo que le pidió a Ranma que le ayudara a cuidar a su hermana, ya que Nabiki se encontraba fuera de casa, y sus padres estaban vigilando el vecindario de algún ladrón nuevo en la ciudad.

Ranma no tuvo más remedio que acceder ante la mayor de los Tendo, a quien también venia como su propia hermana, ya que se sentía en deuda con ella por todas las atenciones que le brindaba, por lo cual, nunca se negaba a ninguna de las peticiones que Kasumi le hacia.

Al llegara la habitación de Akane, Ranma se encontró con una escena un tanto cautivadora, Akane recostada en su cama con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la fiebre que hacían contraste con su blanca piel. Ella se encontraba dormida lo cual provocaba en Ranma un gran deseo de protegerla ya que se miraba tan indefensa, tan delicada, ¿tan bonita?, pero los pensamientos de Ranma fueron Interrumpidos por la mirada desafiante de un cerdito negro.

P-CHAN se encontraba con ella, ahí debajo de las sabanas, acurrucado entre sus brazos. Cuando el cerdito vio que Ranma entraba a la Habitación se prendió de celos al ver que ya no iba a estar solo con su gran amor, por lo que no dudo en dejar la cama de Akane para atacar a Ranma.

La habitación de Akane se convirtió en un ring de batalla entre Ranma y P-Chan por lo que tanto alboroto, inquieto a Akane y entresueños salió de sus labios el nombre de "RIOGA". Lo que hizo que tanto Ranma como P-Chan quedaran en shok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola este es el Segundo capitulo, ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo 2**

Lleno de celos Ranma se llevo a p-chan al baño para aventarlo en la tina con agua caliente.

Rioga salió todo empapado. Y en vez de molestarse con Ranma por su agresividad. Estaba todo embobado, por lo que Ranma no dudo en empezar la pelea, el pobre de Rioga salió seriamente golpeado.

Para finalizar Ranma mando volar a Rioga de una patada por el cielo de Tokio, por lo que sabia q tardaría varios días en regresar a la casa.

Ranma ni siquiera fue a cenar , subio histérico a su habitación maldiciendo por que Akane tenia que haber dicho el nombre de Rioga ¿ seria q ella sentía algo por el? Acaso ellos no tenían ya una relación complicada y extraña pero al fin de cuentas relación no es asi?

Por que su prometida soñaba con ese cerdo ¿?

Después de tres días Akane ya se había recuperado y se encontraba desayunando con su familia ya lista para ir a la escuela. Durante ese tiempo casi no vio a Ranma pues sentía q la estaba evitando, el muy ingrato ni siquiera se había aparecido en su habitación, cuando ella se encontraba enferma, bueno eso creía ella.

Ranma al verla recordó su palabras "Rioga" y de inmediato una aura roja empezó a emanar de el .

Asi que en vez de preguntarle a su prometida si se encontraba mejor de salud, o decirle algo lindo, la empezó a insultar y más cuando descubrió que Akane tenia en sus brazos a un pequeño cerdito negro.¿ en que momento había regresado ese cerdo?

Termino de desayunar lo más rápido que pudo y salieron corriendo hacia el Furinkan

Ranma iba echando humo y Akane no sabia por que estaba tan molesto, ya que no recordaba alguna pelea que lo hubiera puesto asi, ya que se notaba celoso? No Ranma no se pondría celoso . Además de quien si se la había pasado en cama enferma tres días seguidos?

Pero ella no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso ya que tenía q ponerse al corriente rápidamente en clase ya que la próxima semana tendrían exámenes.

El transcurso del día se llevo acabo de manera normal, salvo con una miradas que Ranma enviaba a Akane con coraje.

Ukyo fue la única q se percato de eso, por lo que aprovecho el momento para invitar a Ranma a su restaurante, pues sabia lo orgulloso que era y que preferiría darle celos a Akane q hablar con ella.

Ya en el restaurante Ukyo le pregunto a Ranma por que se encontraba molesto con Akane

A lo cual el solo se limito a decir q era culpa de ese maldito cerdo. Llevándose a la boca una gran porción de los panes de ukyo

La pobre de Ukyo se sentía mal al ver a su amigo tan furioso por Akane, ya que según Ukyo Akane no se lo merecía, si tan solo la mirara como el miraba a Akane, si le diera una oportunidad le demostraría que lo podría hacer feliz…. A quien engañaba ella sabia q Akane sentía lo mismo por el, pero son tan orgullosos que ninguno de los dos nunca lo admitiría, mientras tanto ella sacaría ventaja de esa situación.

Vamos Ranma dime que te hizo Akane? Y al escuchar el nombre de Akane Ranma comía más con mayor velocidad. Al final Ukyo termino por convencer a Ranma.

Bien Ukyo ¿Akane estuvo enferma esta semana no? dijo Ranma. Si lo se por eso la fuimos a visitara su casa el martes, pero eso que tiene que ver Ranma? Pues bien la primera noche que Akane estuvo en cama a mi me toco cuidarla para controlarle la fiebre mientras dormía…

Cuando entre a su habitación P-chan se me hecho encima por lo que terminamos tumbando la lámpara de escritorio de Akane, por lo cual ella casi se despierta y fue entonces cuando dijo el nombre de Rioga.

Que? Akane estaba soñando con Rioga? Dijo Ukyo quieres dejar de gritar le dijo Ranma. Claro esta se limito a sonreír mientras pensaba q seria muy fácil provocar una discusión entre la parejita, por lo que no dudo en hacer enojar más a Ranma.

Oye Ranma no crees que Akane estará interesada en Rioga? Es decir ellos siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, y pues el siendo P-chan es Obvio que conoce todos sus secretos, para el seria muy fácil conquistarla… es más tal vez ahora mismo estén juntos.

Después de escuchar esto Ranma salió echo una furia del local de Ukyo Ranma se dirigió al pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de los Tendo, pues sabia que Akane pasaría por allí en pocos minutos, ya que había pedido permiso para ir a casa de Yuka, una de sus mejores amigas para que le ayudara aponerse al corriente, para el examen de esa semana.

Tenia miedo de verla a los ojos, se moría de ganas de preguntarle por que había soñado con ese cerdo ¿? Es decir esos tres días en que Akane estuvo enferma fueron un infierno para el.

Primero por que le dolía mucho verla enferma, tenia miedo de que algo le pasara, aunque él lo negara sabia q sin ella no podría vivir, ya una vez estuvo a punto de perderla para siempre en Jusenkyo, . y eso era un miedo constante en su vida, por eso se había vuelto tan protector.

La protegía de sus locas prometidas, de sus constantes acosadores, ya ( todos los muchachos de Furinkan estaban advertidos de lo que les podía pasar si se acercaban a ella), pero protegerla de una enfermedad eso era algo q el no había planeado, por suerte ella salió victoriosa de esa batalla sin su ayuda, bueno si un poco, antes de irse a la cama siempre entraba sigiloso por la ventana de su prometida para arroparla con la sabanas, y así poder tomarle la temperatura, y asegurarse que ella se encontraba bien.

El pobre de Ranma después de esta rutina solo regresaba a su habitación para tener pesadillas de Akane con Rioga…que mal la había pasado, pero no importaba la batalla apenas empezaría y Rioga no le quitaría tan fácil a Akane. Él seria la única persona en los sueños de Akane

Ranma se sentó debajo de un árbol a esperar a Akane. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio como una pareja se acercaba lentamente. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, eran Rioga y Akane conversando alegremente…

**sss que mala onda verdad, pobre Ranma, espero sus comentarios ok**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capitulo, será un pequeño songfic.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 3**

Ranma se incorporo de un salto, llegando hasta la feliz pareja, Rioga le lanzo una mirada desafiante a Ranma quien solo se dedico a molestar a Rioga.

Akane por su parte no entendía porque Ranma estaba más agresivo de lo normal con el pobre de Rioga, A quien se había topado saliendo de la casa de Yuka, y se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa. Y habían estado platicando de cosas triviales, hasta que apareció Ranma.

Rioga por su parte pensaba en lo mal que había hecho al no hablar de cosas más seria con Akane antes de que Ranma llegara, no tuvo la oportunidad de invitarla a salir, o averiguar que sentía ella por él.

Llegaron al Dojo y Akane invito a Rioga a cenar y a quedarse en lo que emprendía un nuevo viaje, la situación se volvió tensa. Ranma y Rioga se mandaban mirabas asesinas, y sus auras de combate crecían notablemente.

Todos en la mesa, estaban en silencio hasta que Kasumi le pregunto a Akane si ya se encontraba mejor de salud, Akane contesto que si que todo fue gracias a los medicamentos del Dr. Tofu. Y Nabiki comento que también fue gracias a los cuidados de su prometido, quien siempre la visitaba antes de irse él a dormir, lo que hizo que se pusieran rojos como tomates los prometidos. (Nabiki en realidad no tenia ni idea si, Ranma en realidad se había estado a pendiente de su hermana solo dijo lo primero q se le vino a la mente, en pocas palabras les puso un 4)

Esto no paso desapercibido para el resto de los presentes, quienes miraron con agrado la reacción de los chicos, excepto Rioga quien solo se limito a preguntarle a Ranma si ¿quería ir a entrenar un poco?

Ranma fue con Rioga al Dojo, y ahí ambos sacaron todo su coraje, Rioga le reclamó por que tenia que haber interferido en su conversación con Akane por la tarde, y Ranma le reclamó ¿por que siempre era tan ensimoso con su prometida si el tenia a Akary? A lo que Rioga contesto que también amaba a Akane ( ya que había sido el primer amor de su vida), y ahora que sabia que tenia posibilidades, no se iba dejar vencer tan fácil.

¿Posibilidades? Jajaja no me hagas reír dijo el chico de la coleta, lanzando a Rioga por el cielo nuevamente, mandándolo a volar muy lejos de Nerima.

Ese Rioga solo me causa problemas, pero esto se va a solucionar ahorita, eso era lo que estaba pensando Ranma al entrar a la habitación de su prometida.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido ; Su prometida estaba de pie observando la luna a través de su ventana, con una pijama que acaba de comprar, era color morada, de 2 piezas una blusa de tirantes con un pronunciado escote, lo cual hacia ruborizar al chico , pues ya no tenia excusa para llamarla marimacho pecho plano, la segunda pieza era un pequeño (si muy pequeño) short no muy ajustado que dejaba ver las largas y bien formadas piernas de su prometida.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de su prometido en su habitación también se ruborizo al ver como estaba siendo observada.

Ranma por su parte reacciono y fue directo al cuestionar a Akane sobre que sentía por Rioga? Akane noto el acento celoso de su prometido y decidió haberlo enojar un poco más. No tenia ni idea de por que él le preguntaba eso pero, quería disfrutar el momento a lo que contesto, ¿Rioga?mmm pues es alguien por el cual yo siento un gran cariño… (Ranma bajo la mirada con profunda tristeza pues esa era una respuesta que no esperaba) Akane al ver como reaccionaba Ranma complemento: es un gran amigo. Pero por que preguntas?

Ranma se quedo en shok no había planeado que Akane le preguntaría algo, solo había actuado por impulso, pero ya no había marcha atrás, no era bueno mintiendo y menos a ella. Se armo de valor y dijo :

"Pues no me parece bien que teniendo prometido sueñes con otra persona."

Akane no supo que decir, él estaba reclamando sus derechos de que ella era su prometida, y por que sabia q había soñado con Rioga. ¿Como lo supo?

Ranma prácticamente leyó la mente de su prometida y dijo: lo se, por que mientras dormías pronunciaste su nombre.

A lo que Akane rio,(bueno fue una risa nerviosa) y esto molesto a Ranma,(quien su aura roja empezaba a crecer) Akane al notar que su prometido se enojaba solo comento: "Baka no debes de ponerte celoso por algo tan simple, si soñé con Rioga, pero el no era la principal persona que ocupa mi sueño" (esto ultimo lo dijo muy sonrojada) y Ranma noto la indirecta y también se puso rojo.

"¿Quien esta celoso?" comento el chico de la coleta sacando a flote su orgullo. yo no me pondría celoso de una niña tan fea como tú

Así?, pues entonces tal vez debería de empezar a soñar con alguien al que yo si le interese como, shinosuke, Rioga o Kun( este ultimo nombre no lo pudo terminar ya que los labios de cierta persona se lo impedían. )

Ese era el primer beso de ambos, tal dulce, tan tierno,(los siguientes besos fueron más pasionales) cuando por fin se apartaron (ambos tenían que renovar energía) Akane dirigió su mirada a los ojos azules de su prometido, y justo cuando ella tenia planeado hablar él puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella y solo dijo: lo se… yo también TE AMO AKANE.

Ranma tomo en sus brazos a Akane (la chica muy obediente se recargo en el pecho de su prometido) saltaron al tejado, y ahí se sentaron los dos bajo la luz de la luna. (ella sentada entre las piernas de su prometido, recargando su espada a él; y Él rodeandola con sus brazos dándole besitos en el cuello y mejilla) no hacia falta aclarar nada, las acciones decian más que mil palabras, por suerte ninguna de sus otras prometidas habia aparecido, por lo que Ranma penso en aprovechar el momento y poder exprasearle a Akane sus sentimiento y que mejor que con una cancion que él habia escrito desde algun tiempo atras. asi que empezo a cantarle al oido la pequeña melodia.

Te propongo, que hagamos un trato

un pacto que selle nuestro secreto

tu te callas y yo me callo también

y que nadie se entere que lo nuestro es un hecho

Pero a oscuras solitos los dos

nos amemos una y otra vez

nos quedemos al amanecer

Al escuhar esto Akane se sintió apenada y se puso roja, pues en realidad nunca había pensado en eso, es decir sabia que algún día pasaría pero hasta ese día por la mañana ni siquiera tenía un novio de verdad. Pero le encantaba escuchar a su prometido cantándole al oído, ¿Quién diría que aparte de ser Guapo, Fuerte también tenia una seductora voz y una buena afinación?

Y te propongo que lo hagamos asi

para que no nos culpen de volvernos locos

por que nadie se atreve a entender

semejante cariño entre nosotros

y si supieran las cosas que tu

me regalas son tu florecer

ese aroma de hacerte mujer

eee yyy

y te propongo que lo pienses dos veces

que te tomes tu tiempo que lo hagamos lento

como dios hizo el cielo para que sea perfecto

y si me pides que yo te haga mujer

me pides quesea tu cómplice eterno

tu verdugo de niña, tu platónico amoooor

...

tu complice

Ranma beso apasionadamente a Akane y ella le correspondió de la misma manera…

Se empezaba sentir el frio y aunque él, lo podía tolerar no quería que su prometida tuviera alguna recaída. Así que la dejo en su Habitación para que descansara. No sin antes despedirse con un beso.

Akene se fue a dormir feliz, todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, Ranma la Amaba ( bueno por fin lo había aceptado) y se ruborizo al recordar la propuesta de su novio( ahora si podía decir que era su novio).

Al final se quedo dormida pensando en la respuesta que le daría al día siguiente a su prometido.

**Espero sus comentarios **

**Pd: la canción se llama Bolero para una Virgen**


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente Akane se desperto con una gran sonrisa, la verdad la propuesta de Ranma la habia dejado pensando pues por un lado ella sabia que Ranma era el amor de sus vida, pero tambien sabia que su honor estaba en juego , bueno aunque sabia que en algun tendria que pasar pues se iban a casar.

Asi que estaba en un gran dilema.

Ranma por su parte sentia un deseo enorme de escabullirse en la habitación de su prometida para robarle otro beso, pero tenia que ser cuidadoso pues si sus padres descubrian lo suyo seguramente los casarian al siguiente dia, y aunque ahora entendia que no podia estar sin ella, casarse implicaria que tal vez ella no fuera a la escuela, pues por que obvio sus padres lo que realmente quieren es un heredero, y no dejarian de molestarlos hasta que lo obtuvieran.

Durante el Almuerzo los jóvenes prometidos fueron informados por sus padres que todos estaban invitados a un viaje de entrenamiento cerca de la ciudad de kyoto, viaje que duraria tres dias, en los cuales aprovecharían para fortalecer os lazos familiares y aprender nuevas tecnicas.

Asi que ese mismo dia por la tarde todos abordaban el autobús que los llevaria a kyoto. Al llegar a la ciudad ya por la noche se encontraron que con que habia una convencion de artistas marciales, por lo que las habitaciones disponibles en los hoteles estaban prácticamente agotadas.

Por lo que la familia aprovecho para acomodar a Ranma y Akane en un mismo hotel y en una misma habitación , ellos se quedarian en otro, y asi dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo.

Akane y ranma se sonrojaron cuando se dieron cuenta que sus padres los habian mandado a otro hotel pues aun no se daban cuenta de que ellos ya mantenian una relacion.

Cuando Terminaron de instalarse, ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama y comenzaron a besarse, pues llevaban todo el dia saboreando los labios del otro.

Primero el beso fue suave e inexperto, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, pues iban estaban dejando sus instintos salir Ranma fue recostando lentamente a Akane sobre la cama, y los besos fueron cambiando de objetivo, dirigiéndose hacia el cuello de la chica, quien solo se dejaba seducir por su prometido, pues ahora se daba cuenta que no solo la Amaba de forma tierna y dulce sino que tambien la deseaba, ya que se notaba la intensidad con que recorria su cuerpo, podia sentir su corazon a mil por hora, y asi se dejaron llevar y antes de desabrochar el primer boton de la blusa de Akane Ranma la miro a los ojos esperando obtener esa deseaba aprobación, ya que aunque el se moria de ganas de hacerla suya, no queria que ella se sintiera obliga a cumplir sus deberes de prometida. Si tenia que esperar lo haria, Akane por su parte dudo, pero no hizo falta responder con palabras a la petición que le habia hecho, pues sus ojos demostraban que ella tambien se moria de ganas por estar con el, por lo que acariciando el cabello azabache de su prometido y brindandole una de sus sonrisas mas bellas, dejo que el se apoderara de cada milimetro de su cuerpo, dejandose llevar por las caricias y besos que el le proporcionaba, no tenian prisa pues sabian que esta era su noche y que la disfrutarian, pues era la primera vez que tenian privacidad y estaban seguros que no serian interumpidos por nadie, asi pues ambos exprimieron cada minuto de la noche, primero explorando sus cuerpos, tomando encuenta cada lunar que habian descubierto, y poco a poco subiendo de intensidad, conociendose, amandose y finalmente entregandose, uno al otro hasta sentir desfallecer.

Al dia siguiente sabrian que tendrias problemas por lo sucedido, pero eran riesgos que valian la pena correr.

FIN


End file.
